duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Clothing
Clothing is the'19'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 3 lessons which introduce clothing related vocabulary. Grammar Notes The following clothing words are introduced: *bota (shoe) - fem. žena paradigm *bunda (jacket) - fem. žena paradigm *kabát (coat) - masc. in. hrad paradigm *klobouk (hat) - masc. in. hrad pradigm *košile (shirt) - fem. ulice paradigm *oblečení (clothes) - neut. náměstí paradigm *oblek (suit) - masc. in. hrad paradigm *ponožka (sock) - fem. žena pradigm *sukně (skirt) - fem. ovce paradigm *svetr (sweater) - masc. in. hrad paradigm *šperk (jewel, gem) - masc. in. hrad paradigm *triko (t-shirt) - neut. město paradigm Special cases Two clothing nouns almost always take on the plural form, even for a single item of clothing: *kalhoty (pants, trousers) - fem. žena paradigm *šaty (dress, dresses) - masc. in. hrad paradigm Whether the sentence talks about a single item or several has to be inferred from context. In Czech singular “kalhota” is very rare and refers to a “pant leg”. aware of this singular “kalhota” to help us remember the declination according to the plural portion of the žena pattern. Singular “šat” is very rare and refers to “clothing” in general rather than to “a dress”. Oblečení (clothing) like the English equivalent, usually occurs in the singular but carries a mass meaning. The verb nosi Nosí corresponds to "wear" and refers to a habitual wearing of something not that the subject is wearing something right now. Nosi and nese are related and form a motion verb pair. Hence: *nese - a single-event, non-habitual, goal-oriented act of carrying something somewhere *nosí - a habitual, repetitive activity of carrying something or a habitual wearing of some type of clothing Motion verbs will be dealt with in greater detail later. Lessons Lesson 1 *''Nosí muži růžové košile'' = Do men wear pink shirts *''Máš hezké oblečení'' = You have nice clothers *''Kde jsou ty dlouhé sukně'' = Where are those long skirts *''Proč nosíš moje košile'' = Why do you wear my clothes *''Kdo chce růžové triko'' = Who wants a pink t-shirt *''Proč nenosíte bílé oblečení'' = Why do you not wear white clothes *''Tady trika nenosíme'' = We do not wear t-shirts hear *''Moje sestřenice má hezkou modrou sukni'' = My cousins has a nice blue skirt Lesson 2 *''Ty oranžové svetry jsou pro tvé rodiče'' = Those orange sweaters are for your parents *''Kdo má můj svetr'' = Who has my sweater *''Vidíš jeho ponožky'' = Do you see his socks *''Matěj má mnoho svetrů'' = Matej has many sweaters *''Nosí boty bez ponožek'' = He wears shoes without socks *''Její šaty jsou fialové'' = Her dress is purple *''On je tady bez kalhot'' = He is here without pants Lesson 3 *''Moje žena nenosí šperky'' = My wife does not wear jewels *''Kam neseš ty klobouky'' = Where are you carrying those hats *''Vidím hezký šperk'' = I see a nice jewel *''Hledáme muže bez klobouku'' = We are looking for a man without a hat *''Ten hnědý kabát není hezký'' = The brown coat is not nice *''Kupuje hezké obleky'' = He is buying nice suits *''Ta růžová bunda je moje'' = That pink jacket is mine *''Potřebujeme kabáty'' = We need coats *''Kateřina kupuje pro svého manžela nový oblek'' = Katerina is buying a new suit for her husband *''Mají mnoho kabátů a bund'' = They have a lot of coats and jackets *''Kdo hledá červenou bundu'' = Who is looking for a red jacket References